Pokemon: Escalando a nuestros sueños
by Zasumi
Summary: Continuacion de Pokemon: Rumbo a la liga de Campeones, les dije que lo aria ahora dejen sus reviews que tanto extraño :3
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon: Escalando a nuestros sueños.**

Un chico con cabello azabache con una gorra navegaba en un barco mirando el mar con un Pikachu sonriente en su hombro.

-Y aquí estamos rumbo a nuestra próxima aventura Pikachu-Dijo el azabache sonriente.

-¡Pika!-Contesto el pokemon eléctrico con entusiasmo.

-Ash relaja ese entusiasmo derrotar a la elite no es fácil-Dijo una chica de cabello naranja acercándose al entrenador y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Tal vez no, pero Pikachu y yo nos la apañaremos, ¿Verdad amigo?

-¡Pikachu!

-Ustedes dos siempre son tan entusiastas-Misty no pudo evitar sonreír así era él aventurero, confiado, alegre, pero de buen corazón y aunque a veces parecía un tonto en batalla ingeniaba estrategias por lo menos impresionantes.

-¿Misty sucede algo?-Pregunto Ash que al igual que Pikachu la miraba fijamente.

-¡eh! N-No… nada, nada Ash-Contesto Misty despertando de su pequeña distracción.

-Y luego yo soy el distraído-Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

El barco se detuvo en un puerto.

-Esta es Isla Mandarina chicos, Ash ¿seguro que quieres enfrentar a Lorelei?-Pregunto Melody.

-Por supuesto, después de todo me invitaron a retarlos ¿verdad?-Contestó Ash alegre.

-No trates de detenerlo Melody, además confió en que Ash ganara-Dijo Misty una vez que Ash y Pikachu bajaron.

-No digo que Ash sea un mal entrenador, pero quizá debió tomarse el tiempo para entrenar antes de retar a la elite… ellos están en otro nivel.

-Bueno si es así, Ash será vencido hoy, pero vencerá la próxima vez-Contesto Misty con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu estarás ahí para animar a tu novio, cierto?-Dijo Melody mientras le daba leves codazos a Misty y esta se apenaba.

-Muy bien gracias por el viaje en barco Melody, adiós-Contesto Misty yendo tras Ash.

-¡De nada tortolitos!-Grito Melody mientras se despedía agitando la mano y todos los que escucharon a la chica en el puerto dirigían su vista a la pareja.

La pareja se dirigió avergonzada hasta la casa de Lorelei, Ash tocó el timbre y en breve una sirvienta le abrió la puerta.

-Joven Ash, señorita Misty los estábamos esperando.

-¿enserio?-Contesto Ash sorprendido.

-Por supuesto, pasen…-Dijo la mujer invitándolos a pasar y sentarse en el sofá de la sala-La ama Lorelei llegara en breve.

Ash y Misty miraban todo a su alrededor un tanto inquietos.

-No pensé que esto tomaría tanto tiempo…-Dijo Ash desparramándose en el sofá.

-¡Ash muestra modales!-Grito Misty.

-Si mama…-Contesto Ash riéndose.

Misty también sonrió mirando a los ojos al entrenador.

-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto Lorelei, causando un rubor en Misty y que Ash se levantara.

-Lorelei vine a retarte-Dijo Ash mientras poco a poco el rubor se escapaba de su rostro.

-Ya lo veo-Contesto Lorelei-Vengan síganme.

Ash y Misty siguieron a Lorelei hasta un área de la casa que mostraba un campo de batalla enorme compuesta por picos de hielo y una máquina de nieve que disimulaba una nevada.

-Que frio…-Se quejó Misty abrazándose a sí misma.

Ash le presto su casaca.

-¡Ash te morirás de frio!

-Tranquila si Lorelei puede estar vestida así en esas condiciones yo también-Dijo Ash mirando decidido a su adversaria.

Misty termino por aceptar la oferta de Ash mientras este y Lorelei se dirigían a sus lugares para iniciar la batalla, una sirvienta de Lorelei sirvió de réferi.

-Esta será una batalla de 6 vs 6, se permite cambiar de pokemon durante la batalla para ambos entrenadores, el retador se juega avanzar contra el siguiente líder de la elite, si fracasa deberá esperar al otro año.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grito Misty.

-¿No lo sabias? Retar a la elite tiene sus reglas, si nos derrotas serás el nuevo campeón Ash, pero no tendrás más de una oportunidad de hacerlo ¿entiendes?-Contesto Lorelei con seriedad.

-Sí, entiendo-Contesto Ash decidido.

-¡Ash!

-Tranquila esto saldrá bien-Contesto Ash, confió en mis pokemon.

Lorelei sonrió.

-Te has vuelto un mejor entrenador que en aquel entonces, entonces… voy a ir enserio ¡Lapras yo te elijo!

-Con que Lapras… ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

-¡Saur! ¡Saur!

-¡Comiencen!

-¡Lapras rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Lorelei rápidamente.

-¡Bulbasaur esquívalo y usa hojas navaja!

Bulbasaur salto evitando el ataque y disparando su ataque contra Lapras dañándolo, sin embargo parecía estar aún muy bien.

-Mi Lapras tiene bastante entrenamiento Ash, no te será fácil, Golpe de Cuerpo Lapras.

Lapras se abalanzo contra Bulbasaur.

-¡Usa tu látigo cepa para esquivarlo y luego para atacar!-Ordeno Ash.

Bulbasaur se agarró de dos picos de hielo y los uso para dar un brinco en el aire luego le propino un fuerte latigazo a Lapras desde arriba.

-¡Contraataca con rayo de hielo!

Lapras sin embargo alcanzo a Bulbasaur con su ataque en pleno aire este cayó al suelo bastante dañado.

-¡Bulbasaur!-Grito Ash preocupado.

-Oh no…-Dijo Misty preocupada.

Bulbasaur trato de ponerse en pie poco a poco, lográndolo sin embargo su respiración daba a entender que no estaba del todo en buen estado.

-¡Bulbasaur regresa!-Dijo Ash preocupado por la salud de su pokemon.

-¿Qué pokemon usaras ahora Ash?-Pregunto Lorelei.

-Pikachu a la carga-Dijo Ash a su amigo que se encontraba parado en cuatro patas a su costado.

-¡Pika Pikachu!-El pokemon eléctrico se dirigió al campo de batalla en posición de combate.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Electro bola!

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del estadio en forma de una explosión.

-¡Golpe de cuerpo!

-¡Esquívalo con ataque rápido!

Pikachu brinco a un costado a una velocidad impresionante evitando el aplastamiento, luego salto hacia Lapras.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-¡Pika pika pika pikachu!-Pikachu efectuó el ataque a la perfección golpeando fuerte a Lapras.

Lapras ahora estaba bastante cansada.

-¡Rayo confuso!-Ordeno Lorelei.

Pikachu recién había tocado suelo por lo que no logro evitar el ataque de Lapras, ahora se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Golpe de cuerpo Lapras!

Lapras aplasto a Pikachu de un salto este no reaccionaba.

-¡Pikachu reacciona vamos amigo!

Pikachu comenzó a presionar los ojos, estos regresaron a su estado normal.

-¡Bien ahora usa atactrueno!-Ordeno Ash Pikachu hizo el poderoso ataque eléctrico derrotando a Lapras.

-¡Lapras no puede continuar Pikachu es el ganador!-Dijo la sirvienta de Lorelei indicando el primer pokemon caído de su ama.

-Lapras regresa…-Dijo Lorelei regresando al pokemon a su pokebola y liberando al pobre Pikachu-Nada mal Ash, esta batalla será más entretenida de lo que pensé.

-Te prometo que así será-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

-Está muy confiado…-Dijo Misty preocupada.

-¡Jynx yo te elijo!-Dijo Lorelei mandando a su siguiente pokemon.

-Muy bien… Pikachu tomate un descanso-Dijo Ash, Pikachu miro a Ash y acato la orden-¡Tu turno Butterfree!

-¡Freee!

-¡Usa atracción!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Jynx!-Dijo el pokemon guiñándole un ojo a Butterfree, este cayó bajo el ataque.

-¡Butterfree vamos reacciona, se lo diré a tu novia!-Grito Ash y Butterfree rápidamente se sano del efecto.

-Increíble manera de superar atracción…-Dijo Lorelei con una gota en la frente.

-jeje...-Rio Ash rascándose la cabeza-¡Bien ahora Psíquico!

-¡Free!

-¡Tú también Jynx!

Ambos pokemon recibieron daño del ataque sin embargo aún seguían muy bien.

-¡Bola sombra!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡Rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Lorelei.

Nuevamente los ataques impactaron en medio del campo.

-Ventisca-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Oh no!

Butterfree termino congelado dentro de un tempano, pero este pronto se partió revelando al pokemon gravemente herido, pero aun en pie.

-Free

-Butterfree… bien ¡Hipnosis!

Butterfree efectuo su ataque logrando adormecer a Jynx.

-¡Come sueños!

El ataque causó gran daño en Jynx, pero seguía en pie.

-Buen intento Ash ¡Ventisca!

El segundo ataque de hielo termino derrotando a Butterfree.

-Butterfree regresa…-Dijo Ash regresando al pokemon a su pokebola.

-Va uno menos Ash… y dos cansados ¿Quieres continuar con esto?

Ash sonrió.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash confiado.

-Bien… veamos que más tienes… ¡Tu turno Quilava!-Dijo Ash mandando al pokemon de fuego al campo.

-¡Jynx regresa! ¡Cloyster sal!

-¡Quilava regresa! Pikachu… lo siento amigo, pero necesito que batalles esta.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu dirigiéndose al campo.

-¡Cloyster rayo aurora!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Esquívalo y usa atactrueno!

El ataque daño a Cloyster sin embargo este seguía aun en pie.

-¡Fortaleza!

-¡Pikachu otra vez atactrueno!

-¡Protección!

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-¡Rayo de hielo!

Pikachu logro atacar a Cloyster recibiendo algo de daño.

Ambos pokemon ahora estaban heridos, en especial pikachu quien apenas seguía en pie.

-¡Surf!

-Pikachu salto sobre tu cola, luego cola de acero-Ordeno Ash.

Pikachu efectuo la orden golpeando a Cloyster con fuerza derrotándolo.

-Cloyster no puede continuar el ganador es Pikachu.

Pikachu apenas podía seguir en pie, respiraba agitado, pero poco a poco recuperaba el aliento.

-Ese Pikachu tuyo solo sabe hacerse más impresionante, pero incluso él tiene un límite ¡Piloswine yo te elijo!

-Pikachu regresa-Dijo Ash rápidamente y Pikachu obedeció-¡Quilava tu turno!

-Quilava-Dijo el pokemon en el campo.

-¡Terremoto!

-¡Golpe aéreo!

Quilava evito la tierra dando un impulso en el aire y golpeando a la vez al pokemon de Lorelei.

-¡Piloswine de pie!-Dijo Lorelei-¡Ventisca!

-¡Rueda de fuego!

Quilava resistió en su rueda de fuego atacando a Piloswine.

-¡avalancha!

Esta vez picos de hielo cayeron alrededor de Quilava rodeándolo.

-¡Doble filo!

El ataque de Piloswine lastimo a Quilava gravemente sin embargo Piloswine también estaba en muy mal estado.

-¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Lanzallamas!

Ambos pokemon chocaron sus poderes terminando en una explosión que debilito a ambos pokemon.

Ambos entrenadores miraron impresionados a sus pokemon y luego a ellos mismos.

Ahora Ash había perdido a dos pokemon y Lorelei a tres, sin embargo Pikachu y Bulbasaur estaban en muy mal estado y Lorelei aún tenía 2 pokemon ocultos.

-¡Jynx sal!

-¡Gabite yo te elijo!

-¡Gabite meteoro dragón!

-¡Ventisca!

Ambos pokemon recibieron daño del otro, sin embargo fue Gabite el ganador aunque bastante dañado debido a la debilidad de tipo.

-Gabite…-Dijo Ash preocupado.

-Tal vez usaste un ataque potente… pero Gabite tiene desventaja al ser dragón ¡Slowbro tu turno!

-¡Bostezo!

-¡Excavar!

Gabite evito el ataque metiéndose bajo tierra.

-¡Sal y usa triturar!

-¡Surf!

Gabite fue inundado por una ola al salir de la tierra siendo empujado hasta una pared.

-¡Gabite!

-¡Termínalo con rayo de hielo!

El ataque derroto a Gabite que cayó al suelo.

-¡Gabite regresa!-Dijo Ash bajando la cabeza.

-aun tienes un pokemon más que yo Ash, dale utilidad-Dijo Lorelei.

-Grr… ¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo!

-Bulbasaur-Dijo el pokemon regresando al combate.

-¡Somnífero!

Bulbasaur echo su polvo para adormecer a Slowbro, este cayo dormido.

-¡Rayo solar!

-Sonámbulo-Dijo Lorelei, mientras que Slowbro se ponía en pie dormido y disparaba un rayo de hielo.

Bulbasaur disparo su ataque ambos pokemon quedaron derribados después de eso.

-Dewgong te dejo esto a ti-Dijo Lorelei mandando a su pokemon de hielo.

-Ash… tú puedes-Dijo Misty preocupada por la batalla de su novio.

-Pikachu… ¿puedes hacerlo?

-Pika Pikachu-Dijo Pikachu decidido.

-¡Dewgong rayo de hielo!

-¡Pikachu ataque rápido!

-¡surf!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!-Pikachu salto perforando la ola y atacando a Dewgong.

-¡Doble rayo!-Ordeno Lorelei.

-¡Cola férrea!-Pikachu uso su ataque como defensa cayendo en cuatro patas frente a su entrenador.

-¡Doble equipo y rayo de hielo!

Pikachu se vio rodeado de Dewgong que apuntaban con ataques de hielo a él.

-¡Contra escudo!

-Pikachu

Pikachu giro dañando a todos los Dewgong a su alrededor.

-¡Tacleada de volteos!

-¡Se acabó Ventisca!

El último ataque logro derrotar a Pikachu quien en grave estado cayó en brazos de su entrenador.

-Está bien Pikachu… te esforzaste mucho…

-Un Pokemon Ash…-Dijo Lorelei con vos fría.

-Ya voy-Dijo Ash tomando una pokebola-sé que eres joven, pero confió en nuestro entrenamiento ahora solicito tu ayuda Riolu.

Riolu cayó en el campo mirando con determinación a su oponente.

-Je… veamos que puede hacer Riolu, ¡Rayo de hielo!

-¡Esquívalo y usa palmeo!

Riolu se movió a un costado y golpeo a Dewgong con su palma sorprendentemente empujando al tremendo pokemon.

-¡Puño trueno!

-¡Doble rayo!

El ataque del pokemon de Lorelei fue fácilmente evadido por el pequeño y ágil Riolu que golpeo a Dewgong con su puño causándole gran daño.

-Lo logramos…-Dijo Ash animado.

-No vencerás a mi pokemon tan fácilmente Dewgong y yo hemos entrenado mucho juntos-Dijo Lorelei al momento que Dewgong se ponía de pie-¡Ventisca!

Dewgong se levantó intimidando al pequeño Riolu y rápidamente ataco con nieve dañando al pequeño Riolu quien cayó al suelo.

-Riolu…-Dijo Ash al ver al pequeño Riolu recibir tan potente ataque-Debí saber que no estaba listo, perdóname Riolu…-Pensó Ash-¡Riolu!-Grito Ash.

Riolu siempre deseo ser fuerte como los demás pokemon de Ash a los que tanto había admirado por sus batallas por eso entreno duro junto a Ash, corriendo, entrenando su fuerza, pero había un punto que había entrenado en secreto el aura, la característica de Riolu y de Lucario, ahora mismo tenía que demostrar que era fuerte no podía rendirse, él quería ser uno de los pokemon más fuertes de su entrenador, ese era el sueño de Riolu.

Riolu se puso de pie lentamente frente a todos y miro a Dewgong.

-Grrr…-Gruño el pokemon mientras cerraba su puño.

-Riolu… ¿Quieres continuar?

-grr…-Riolu asintió.

-Confió en ti Riolu, vamos-Contesto Ash.

De pronto Riolu comenzó a brillar y a aumentar de tamaño adquiriendo una diferente forma.

-Grua Gruaa-Dijo el nuevo pokemon ante los presentes.

-Lucario…-Dijo Ash impresionado-¡Eso es!

Lucario creo una esfera en su mano.

-¡Lucario usa aura esfera!

-¡Dewgong Ventisca!

Hubo una enorme explosión luego de que esta se disipara Lucario salió de entre el hielo y detrás de él yacía Dewgong debilitado.

-¡Dewgong ya no puede continuar el ganador es Lucario! ¡Gana el entrenador Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta!

-¡Excelente trabajo amigo!-Grito Ash abrazando a su amigo.

Lucario abrazo a su entrenador también y Misty se unió.

-Sabía que este pequeño se volvería muy fuerte.

Lorelei miro con una sonrisa al grupo que compartía un abrazo grupal frente a ella.

-Ash, Bruno te está entrenado en el Monte Escondite, búscalo y rétalo estará feliz de luchar contra ti estoy segura-Dijo Lorelei.

-Claro que si-Contesto Ash alegre.

Ash y Misty salieron juntos de la casa de Lorelei despidiéndose animadamente de ella.

-¿Y ahora iras por Bruno?

-Según Lorelei, Bruno pasa meses entrenando ahí… no hay prisa… iremos ahí, pero sin usar a Charizard o Pidgeot así entrenaremos en el camino.

-Ya veo…-Contesto Misty alegre.

Ash le sonrió.

-¿Hay algo que quieras hacer ahora?-Pregunto Ash levantando la mirada al cielo.

-¿eh?

-Es que vinimos aquí juntos y creo que también sería una buena oportunidad para hacer algo que a ti te guste-Dijo Ash rascándose con un dedo la mejilla.

-¿Vendrías conmigo a hacer compras?

-emm… de acuerdo…-Dijo Ash resignado.

-Hey no pongas esa cara Ketchum, estoy bromeando ven acompáñame-Dijo tomando al entrenador de la mano.

Ash y Misty pasearon por una calle donde consiguieron amuletos con formas de pokemon, se tomaron fotos juntos y luego comieron algo, derrotaron a una pareja en una batalla pokemon en equipo y finalmente se sentaron juntos a admirar las estrellas en la playa.

-Un día genial-Dijo Ash mirando el mar junto a Misty.

-Deberíamos tener más días así-Contesto Misty.

-Te prometo que así será-Contesto Ash apretando ligeramente la mano de su novia.

Ambos entrenadores se sonrieron y con una última vista de la luna decidieron que era hora de ir a dormir.

-¡Achu!

-¡Te dije que te abrigaras en casa de Lorelei!-Grito Misty.

-Si mama-Dijo Ash con un tono un poco enfermo.


	2. Visita a la profesora Ivy

**2-Visita a la profesora Ivy.**

La pareja despertó en el centro pokemon Misty jugaba animadamente con Togekiss, mientras Ash hablaba con el profesor Oak.

-Por eso necesito que veas a la doctora Ivy cuanto antes y me traigas los datos de la investigación de la pokebola GS.

-Entiendo…-Dijo Ash asintiendo.

Mientras tanto un hombre de tés morena entraba en el centro pokemon.

-¡Ash! ¡Misty!-Grito alegre el doctor pokemon.

-¡Brock!-Grito Misty.

-Brock-Dijo Ash que ya había acabado su videollamada.

-Chicos ya los alcance… me alegra ver que aún no salen de Isla Mandarina-Dijo Brock alegre.

-¡Brock!-Dijo la pareja alegre.

-¿Cómo nos hallaste?-Pregunto Misty.

-Tu madre me informo de la invitación de la elite 4, vine a verte luchar con Lorelei.

-De hecho la batalla fue ayer-Dijo Misty con tristeza.

-Así es-Dijo Ash bajando la mirada.

-Ash lo siento…-Dijo Brock interpretando que el entrenador había perdido.

-Naah estamos bromeando Ash gano-Dijo Misty sonriendo al igual que el entrenador.

-¡Ganaste! ¡Fastas tico!-Brock parecía bastante animado mientras rodeaba con un brazo el cuello del entrenador-¿Y cuál es la próxima aventura?

Ash sonrió y le contesto a su amigo.

-Vamos a recibir un informe importante de la casa de la profesora Ivy.

Brock mantuvo la sonrisa, pero estaba quieto se sintió como una corriente de aire frio pasaba por el ambiente totalmente silencioso, lentamente Brock se separó del entrenador y retrocedió sus pasos saliendo del centro pokemon.

-¡No seas ridículo Brock!-Dijo Misty tomando al doctor de la oreja mientras Ash y Pikachu sonreían ante la escena.

El grupo viajo a Isla Valencia tratando de encontrar a la profesora Ivy.

-Ya Misty está bien no huiré-Dijo Brock tratando de convencer a la pelirroja de soltarlo.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto ella con desconfianza.

El moreno afirmo con la cabeza como mil veces a gran velocidad.

-De acuerdo…-Dijo Misty soltándolo-Pero más vale que te comportes Brock-Misty se volteo y Ash y Pikachu miraban en una dirección bastante lejana, al voltearse Misty noto que Brock ya había huido bastante lejos.

-Creo que de verdad no quería venir-Dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

Misty suspiro y bajo la cabeza cansada, la pareja continúo su camino a casa de la profesora Ivy.

Al llegar a su casa tocaron la puerta esperando ser recibidos por alguna de las sirvientas de la profesora, sin embargo quien les abrió la puerta no era otro que un alto y apuesto hombre de unos treinta años.

-Buenas chicos… oh que sorpresa, pero si es el campeón Ash Ketchum y su novia la señorita Misty Waterflower temida líder y entrenadora de pokemon acuáticos.

La pareja se sintió avergonzada ante tal descripción.

-Si bueno… muchas gracias-Dijo Ash rascándose una mejilla con un dedo-Pero veníamos aquí para ver a la profesora Ivy ¿Aún vive aquí?-Pregunto algo preocupado Ash mirando hacia ambas direcciones.

-Por supuesto pasen-Los invito el hombre gentilmente.

Ambos entrenadores pasaron y acompañaron al hombre al pateo donde la profesora Ivy tomaba notas sobre sus pokemon.

-Profesora Ivy-Dijo Ash llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¡Ash, Misty! Que agradable sorpresa-Dijo la mujer sonriente-¿vinieron ustedes solos?

-Así parece-Comento Misty recordando el rápido escape del doctor pokemon.

-Ya veo, ¿Oak te envió, verdad?

-Si-Dijo Ash animado, Pikachu bajo a pasear acompañado por Azurrill.

Ash y Misty miraron con una sonrisa como sus pokemon se iban a jugar con otros pokemon.

-Oh es verdad felicidades-Dijo la profesora Ivy mirándolos, mientras el hombre que les había abierto la puerta la rodeaba con un brazo apoyando su mano en el hombro opuesto a su lugar.

Misty y Ash notaron esto.

-¿Ustedes son…?

-Oh… ¿no lo mencione? Él es mi esposo Brad.

-¿Es…poso?-Dijeron ambos mientras recordaban a Brock deprimido-¡Así que eso era!

La profesora miro a la pareja impresionada.

-¿Eso era de qué? Actúan como quien descifro un gran misterio.

-Je je…-Rieron ambo.

Más tarde Ash y Misty comían con Brad, Ash le hablaba al hombre su última batalla con Paul en la liga añil.

-¡Increíble! Tienes pokemon muy fuertes, Ash.

-je je Gracias-Dijo Ash alegre-Ahora estoy retando a la elite 4, en búsqueda de ser el campeón de la región.

-¡Impresionante!-Dijo el hombre.

-Sí y ya venció a Lorelei-Agrego Misty.

-Oye Ash, ¿te molestaría mostrarme a tu equipo de pokemon?-Pregunto la profesora Ivy de pronto.

-No, claro que no-Contesto Ash-¡Chicos salgan!-Dijo lanzando las pokebolas a la vez.

-Tú también Misty me encantaría ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto-Agrego la profesora.

-¿y lo sabrás con solo verlos?

-Por supuesto-Contesto ella con naturalidad.

-De acuerdo…-Misty lanzo las pokebolas llamando a sus pokemon.

La profesora sonrió maravillada mirando a cada pokemon.

Por detrás el equipo Rocket observaba a todos.

-Los bobos están preparados, llevan pokemons muy fuertes, tal vez deberíamos conformarnos con llevarnos a Pikachu esta vez-Dijo James preocupado.

-Por supuesto que no, somos ambiciosos nos llevaremos a todos o a ninguno-Contesto Jessie-Piensa lo que haría el jefe con esta mina de pokemon fuertes y raros.

Los tres se juntaron para pensarlo, imaginando al jefe Giovanni despertar y ver en su patio a esa gran cantidad de Pokemon.

-Oh Meowth y los demás son muy buenos para haber conseguido pokemon como estos, merecen un ascenso y toda mi retribución.

Al terminar de imaginar la escena el equipo rocket sonreía.

-Podemos hacerlo-Dijeron con determinación.

Los pokemon se quedaron jugando en el extenso patio, mientras los demás entraban al laboratorio para buscar los apuntes.

-Guárdalos bien, son muy importantes Ash-Advirtió la profesora Ivy.

-Claro que sí, lo prometo-Dijo Ash tomándolos con expresión seria.

-Entonces… ¿Nos cuenta como fue cuando Brock se fue?-Pregunto Misty sin contener la curiosidad.

-Ohh… fue un día que llego Brad de su trabajo como arqueólogo-Brock le abrió la puerta… primero pensó que Brad se había equivocado de casa, pero él se presentó como mi novio yo se lo presente a Brock, pero este solo bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada.

Ash contuvo una risa con su mano mientras Misty negaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo.

En ese momento una enorme sombra cubrió la casa el grupo salió de la casa al pateo para ver que sucedía, una enorme maquina metálica había aspirado a los pokemon pequeños y medianos en un contenedor, mientras una red enorme atraía a los pokemon más grandes a su interior.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo con nuestros pokemon?!-Grito Ash.

-¡¿Quiénes son?!-Grito Misty.

-Preparense para los problemas…

-Y mas vale que teman…

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Para extender nuestro reino hasta el Congo

-¡Jessie!

-¡Y Rocky Balboa!

-¡El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense a luchar!

-¡Meowth! ¡Así es!

-¡El equipo Rocket!-Gruño la pareja de entrenadores.

-¡El viejo lema nos salio muy bien!-Festejo James.

-¡Y que lo digas, me siento diez años más joven!-Contesto Jessie.

Ambos estaban parados en una plataforma que emergía del robot.

-Ni que hubiera sido hace tanto tiempo-Dijo Meowth por lo bajo, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jessie.

-¡Devuélvannos a nuestros pokemon!-Exigió Misty.

-¡Ja! No lo creo boba-Contesto Jessie.

-Ahí se ven-Agrego James mientras empezaban la retirada y la nave se iba flotando lentamente.

-¡No dejare que escapen!-Grito Ash corriendo tras ellos al igual que Misty y compañía.

-¡Steelix Cola Férrea!-Ordeno la vos de cierto moreno mientras su pokemon atacaba la tremenda máquina y el equipo Rocket se tambaleaba para no caer.

-¡Es el tercer bobo!-Dijo James mirando a Brock.

-¡Chicos vamos ataque a esa máquina!-Brock había llamado a sus seis pokemon Geodude, Steelix, Croagunk, Marshtomp, Forrestress y Chansey.

La máquina del equipo Rocket obtuvo una abertura y de ella salieron el Gyarados de la profesora Ivy y de Misty.

-¡Gyarados libera a los demás pokemon con acuacola!-Ordeno Misty.

El pokemon serpiente marina destruyo el compartimiento y los pokemon saltaron fuera de la máquina.

-¡Lucario esfera aura! ¡Pikachu impactrueno!

-Gruaaaa.

-¡Pika!

-¡Gyarados lanzallamas!

Los tres ataques fulminaron la maquina poco después esta exploto y el equipo Rocket salió volando por los aires.

-¡El equipo Rocket fue vencido otra vez!

-¡Brock!-Dijeron la pareja de entrenadores al unísono alegres.

-Pensé que necesitarían ayuda contra tan enorme máquina-Dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa.

-¡Brock gracias por la ayuda!-Dijo la profesora Ivy muy agradecida tomando la mano de Brock.

-Así es… estuviste increíble-Coincidió Brad dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Bueno no fue nada-Dijo Brock abochornado.

El grupo decidió conversar en grupo Brock les conto a todos que estudiaba para ser un gran doctor pokemon.

Finalmente llegó la hora de despedirse Ash y compañía se alejaban de Isla Mandarina listos para regresar a Kanto.

-¿asi que ya no estas deprimido?-Pregunto Misty al moreno.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no… digo fue hace mucho tiempo…-Dijo Brock con una sonrisa.

-Apenas esta mañana estaba deprimido-Murmuro Ash mirando en otra dirección con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pika…-Secundo el pokemon con un suspiro.

-Pero salvaste el día, excelente Brock… ¿Brock?-Pregunto Misty para luego notar que Brock coqueteaba con una guapa chica que parecía estar haciendo deporte con su bicicleta-Nunca cambiaras-Dijo Misty mientras lo jalaba de la oreja y Ash reía.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian ¿verdad Pikachu?-Pregunto Ash a su pokemon.

-Pikachu-Contesto Pikachu con una sonrisita mirando a la entrenadora castigar al doctor pokemon.

Mientras tanto poco lejos de la ubicación de nuestros héroes una red había capturado a una gran cantidad de Lapras silvestres.

-Je, prepárense para ser parte del equipo Rocket inútiles-Dijo un hombre con gafas de sol y grandes músculos.

Uno de los Lapras presentes miraba muy enojado al hombre, sin embargo también triste pues no podía hacer nada por liberarse.

**Esta historia continuara…**

**Lamento la demora, estuve de viaje la semana pasada y pues tengo buenas nuevas son cosas de mi vida personal xD tal vez ni les interese a ustedes, pero tuve una de esas vacaciones románticas como en las películas… si con todo y amiga de la infancia xD en fin, viajare a Estados Unidos en un par de horas, desde haya seguiré actualizando, pero será mi primera vez haya así que voy a turistear un poco, aun así tratare de trabajar en el capítulo 3 pronto. El cuatro de Agosto estaré de regreso en mi ciudad. En fin los quiero buenas noches**

**Deja tu Review abajo :p y Adiós soltería xD**


	3. Rescatando a un viejo amigo

**Empiezo diciendo que lamento muchísimo mi demora, jamás dejaría mis historias bueno, no sin motivo estuve bastante ocupado turisteando en Estados Unidos, empezó la U con todo, warframe, the Wolf Among Us y en fin xD ya les pongo el capítulo tres.**

**3-Rescatando a un viejo amigo.**

Ash, Pikachu y sus amigos ahora se encuentran en un barco rumbo al monte escondite lugar en el que se desarrollara su segunda batalla.

-Cielos tengo hambre-Se quejó el azabache.

-Pikachu…-Dijo en el mismo tono Pikachu.

-¿Ash que solo piensas en comer y en pokemon?-Pregunto Misty irritada.

-Azu… azurrill-Dijo el pequeño pokemon riendo.

-y en que más debo pensar…-Contesto Ash en el mismo tono.

-Ejem!-Dijo Misty.

-¡y en ti también Mist!-Contesto Ash mucho más despierto con una gotita en la cien.

-amm…-Contesto Misty algo apenada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ash.

-nada… es solo que… nunca antes habías acortado mi nombre…-contesto apenada la entrenadora mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Te molesta?-Pregunto Ash inocente.

-¡N-No, no, no para nada!-Contesto Misty haciendo gestos con las manos.

Ash le sonrió a su novia y esta le dé volvió la sonrisa ambos entrenadores se quedaron mirando así hasta que la cabeza del moreno se asomó entre ambos entrenadores provocando que ambos retrocedieran un paso.

-Chicos dicen que pasaremos por el grupo de Lapras que surca este mar, pues en esta época pasan por este lugar, tal vez veas a tu viejo Lapras Ash-Dijo Brock animado.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Me pregunto cuanto abra crecido?-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-Pi Pika-Dijo Pikachu.

El grupo espero en el barco esperando encontrarse con los Lapras por horas pero no pasaban.

-no lo entiendo…-Dijo Ash frustrado-ya estamos por pasar la ruta de los Lapras y no aparecen.

-Es muy raro que no aparezcan-Contesto Brock.

-Tal vez pueda enviar a Golduck a buscarlos por los alrededores-Sugirió la pelirroja.

-Eres brillantes Misty-Dijo Ash animado.

-Claro que si-Contesto la pelirroja orgullosa para luego lanzar la pokebola y liberar a Golduck-Golduck busca a los Lapras en los al rededores ¿recuerdas? ¿El Lapras que tenía Ash?

-¡Golduck!-Contesto el pokemon y emprendió un nado rápido.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio para los tres entrenadores hasta que Golduck regreso.

-¡Golduck! ¡Duck!-Dijo el pokemon alterado.

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos-Dijo Brock.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Ash algo preocupado por la actitud de Golduck.

-Pika-Secundo el pokemon amarillo.

Los tres le pidieron al capitán que persiguiera a Golduck, pero luego de un momento se detuvieron al ver que Golduck los había conducido a un tremendo barco negro con una enorme "R" roja, se podía ver como redes eléctricas habían capturado a un grupo de Lapras entre ellos había uno que luchaba desesperadamente por ayudar a sus compañeros.

-Lapras…-Dijo Ash preocupado para luego tomar una pokebola sin embargo el moreno lo detuvo.

-Ash no seas impulsivo, es peligroso atacar de esta manera tan descuidada-Advirtió el moreno con seriedad.

-¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Lapras me necesita!-Contesto Ash notablemente preocupado.

Misty tomo al entrenador de ambas mejillas y lo volteo obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Tranquilo, te prometo que los ayudaremos, pero no seas tan impulsivo-Dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole.

Ash suspiro y se relajó.

-De acuerdo… pero apresurémonos.

En ese momento un hombre mayor salió de la cabina del barco.

-Chicos me temo que no me acercare más a ese lugar… es peligroso meterse con esa gente…-Advirtió el anciano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Pregunto Ash.

-Digamos que han hecho que sea legal sus actos… interferir estaría penado, su líder es un hombre poderoso y ha logrado legalizar esto considerándolo "pesca" de pokemon…

-Grr… eso no es pescas-Dijo Ash enojado.

-¡Los está maltratando!-Agrego la pelirroja.

-Lo sé y también estoy en contra de lo que hacen… pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…

-Acércame al barco por favor, yo mismo lo resolveré-Contesto Ash.

-¿Qué aras?

-Tranquilo no será nada ilegal, creo…-Contesto Ash preocupando a los demás.

El capitán los llevo lo más cerca que pudo al barco del equipo Rocket un tripulante de su enorme barco los noto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tres mocosos y un anciano? ¡Lárguense!

-¡Quiero hablar con ustedes!-Grito Ash.

-¿Tu plan era hablar con el equipo Rocket?-Susurro Misty un tanto preocupada.

-Tranquila…-Contesto Ash también en tono bajo.

-¿De qué quiere hablar un mocoso como tú?-Pregunto el tripulante.

-quiero una batalla pokemon contra algunos de ustedes… saben soy un entrenador pokemon y las batallas son algo muy importante para mejorar-Contesto Ash.

-No juegues con nosotros, somos bastante rudos-Contesto él.

-Bien yo también-Contesto Ash.

En el barco de los Rocket una mujer bastante atractiva camino hasta el tripulante rocket que se dirigía a los chicos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Pregunto para mirarlos mejor y reconocerlos, dos líderes de gimnasio y el campeón de la liga-¿Qué desean?

-Queremos unas batallas pokemon-Contesto Ash.

-¿batallas pokemon? ¿Sabes quiénes somos?

-El equipo Rocket, no tengo dedos para contar a cuantos de ustedes hemos vencido el último año.

-Es verdad que le has causado muchos problemas a mi jefe… es una buena oportunidad de darte una lección, pero antes dime ¿Cuál es tu intensión?

-Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes ¿tu eres la líder?

-Exactamente ¿Qué tipo de trato?

-Quiero que se marchen si soy capaz de derrotarte.

-¿Y si gano?

-Sere tu subordinado-Contesto Ash.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron Misty y Brock.

-Acepto-Contesto la mujer y bajo una escalera de sogas.

-Sube-Dijo la mujer y luego se alejó del borde.

-¡Ash no puedes hacer esto!-Grito Misty enojada.

-Tranquila puedo vencerla-Contesto Ash confiado.

Misty miro preocupada a Ash, pero no pudo objetar pensaba que debía confiar en que ganaría nada más.

Al encontrarse de pie los miembros del equipo rocket los rodearon y liberaron cada uno a un pokemon, normalmente de tipo veneno o de tipo fuego.

-¿Creí que la batalla seria contra ti?

-Tranquilo ellos solo observaran-Contesto la mujer-Por cierto será una batalla de tres contra tres.

-¿tres contra tres?

-Así es, tu y yo usaremos 3 pokemon a la vez veamos si eres bueno controlando a un equipo-Luego de decir esto la mujer lanzo tres pokebolas de las cuales salieron un Blastoise, un Luxray y un Machamp.

-Bien entonces yo elijo a Pikachu, Gabite y Lucario-Dijo Ash lanzando dos pokebolas mientras el pokemon eléctrico se paraba frente a el.

-¡Pika!-Dijo Pikachu con determinación.

-Grua Grua-Dijo Lucario.

-Gabite-Dijo Gabite.

-mm… tres excelentes pokemon…-Dijo la mujer.

-Ni lo pienses-Dijo Ash.

-Ja, ya estás aquí, aun así te venceré, Machamp usa corpulencia, Luxray carga, Blastoise prepárate.

-¡Pikachu tacleada de volteos, Lucario esfera aura!

-¡Ahora Blastoise protección!-Ordeno la mujer.

Ambos ataques chocaron contra una pared que protegió a los 3 pokemon.

-¡Gabite excavar!

-¡Blastoise terremoto!

-¡Lucario evítalo con ataque óseo!

Blastoise levanto la pierna a punto de empezar el ataque pisoteando, sin embargo Lucario retuvo el pie del pokemon antes de que este tocara el suelo con un largo hueso echo de energía con el que luego comenzó una serie de combos.

-¡Machamp agárralo, Luxray dale tu mejor cola de acero!-Ordeno la mujer.

Machamp tomo a Lucario distraído y Luxray rápidamente se aproximó a atacarlo dañando gravemente a Lucario.

-¡Garra dragón!-Ordeno Ash y rápidamente el ataque de Gabite golpeo a Machamp liberando a Lucario.

-Grua Grua-Dijo Lucario agradeciéndole a su compañero.

-Gabite…-Contesto el pokemon.

De pronto un lanzallamas de entre los miembros del equipo Rocket presentes daño a Gabite.

-¡Hey eso es trampa!-Grito Ash.

-Lo lamento pero aquí el público también participa.

En ese momento un ataque psíquico empujo a un grupo de entrenadores fuera del barco, eran Misty y su Golduck.

-Te arrepentirás de haber propuesto eso-Sonrió la entrenadora.

La batalla empezó en el bote variedad de ataques ocuparon el barco, sin embargo al final Ash y sus amigos se veían cada vez más reducidos, pues eran minoría, entonces Ash vio la red que sujetaba a los Lapras.

-¡Pikachu cola de acero! Destruye esa red.

-Pika pikachu-Dijo Pikachu brincando y golpeando la red partiéndola liberando a los Lapras quienes comenzaron a atacar el barco.

-¡Esto aún no acaba mocoso! ¡Blastoise Hidrobomba! ¡Luxray rayo! ¡Machamp machada!

-¡Esfera aura! ¡Atactrueno! ¡Carga Dragón!

Los tres ataques de cada equipo impactaron contra el del otro resultando vencedores los pokemon de Ash con una clara ventaja de poder.

-No puede ser…-Dijo la mujer arrodillándose-¿Por qué me superaste?

-Porque mis pokemon no luchan como esclavos, todos somos aliados-Contesto el entrenador-Son mis amigos-Puntualizo.

Los pokemon de Ash se pararon cerca de su entrenador sonriendo.

-Llévenselos ya no los quiero ver de nuevo-Fue lo único que dijo la mujer.

Ash y los demás bajaron a ver a los Lapras debajo del barco uno de ellos se aproximo rápidamente a Ash con cariño.

-Eres tú, también te extrañe amigo-Dijo Ash acariciando a su Lapras.

Durante la tarde los niños y el capitán del barco se la pasaron admirando a los Lapras hasta que estos decidieron que era hora de continuar su curso.

-Veo que estas bien amigo, yo ahora tengo que enfrentar a un grupo de entrenadores muy fuertes es el siguiente paso para alcanzar mi sueño sabes…

-Uaaa-Contesto Lapras.

-Cuídate-Dijo Ash un poco triste por tener que despedirse, sin embargo Lapras se le acerco.

-Ash… creo que Lapras te ha extrañado durante este tiempo y quiere quedarse contigo.

-¡Eso sería fantástico!-Grito Ash entusiasmado.

Lapras miro a sus compañeros y repitiendo su onomatopeya, Ash lo devolvió a una pokebola.

-¡Si Lapras ha vuelto conmigo!-Grito Ash animado.

-Aun así, fue impresionante como derrotaste a esa mujer, tus habilidades como entrenador realmente han mejorado Ash-Opino Brock.

-¿Tu lo crees así?-Pregunto Ash rascándose la cabeza-El truco es confiar en tus pokemon-Dijo Ash sonriéndole a Pikachu.

Misty sonrió al escuchar al entrenador el barco continuo su curso y Misty mirando al entrenador se quedó pensando.

-Se está convirtiendo en un gran entrenador, pero… yo…


	4. El guardian de Ho-oh

**Sé qué hace mucho que no público y me disculpo, tratare de darles más capítulos, la verdad me siento algo oxidado xD por cierto… desde ahora contestare a sus reviews al final de cada capítulo :D así que dejen algo.**

**4-El compañero de Ho-oh.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Kanto, Ash y sus amigos recientemente habían llegado a Ciudad Carmin.

-Muy chicos… tengo que encargarme de otros asuntos, aquí nos separamos-Dijo Brock tomando por sorpresa a la pareja de entrenadores.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto Misty.

-Pika…-Dijo Pikachu triste.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que encargarme de algunos estudios, cosas que fui a resolver mientras ustedes hablaban con "ya saben quién"

-La profesora…-Ash no pudo terminar la oración pues Brock ya se estaba deprimiendo.

-Quizás nunca lo supere-Opino Misty mientras ella y el azabache caminaban juntos.

Después de unas horas de viaje la pareja decidió descansar en un claro.

Ash se recostó en el pasto tapándose los ojos del sol con su gorra, Misty se sentó a su lado abrazando sus rodillas mirando un riachuelo bastante concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-Ash esa batalla contra aquella chica del equipo Rocket fue impresionante-Opino Misty.

-Gracias Mist… la verdad estaba preocupado… un poco… no quería meterlos en problemas a Brock y a ti, pero no quería dejar a Lapras con esos tipos-Contesto Ash sentándose y mirando a la chica con una expresión de pesar.

-No te disculpas, Brock y yo tampoco lo hubiéramos permitido-Contesto Misty sonriéndole.

-aun así tú y Golduck también estuvieron impresionantes-Agrego Ash sonriendo.

Misty parecía preocupada no miraba fijamente a Ash, pero sus ojos mostraban algo de preocupación.

-¿estás bien?-Pregunto Ash.

-¿Podemos tener una batalla?-Pregunto Misty.

El azabache se quedó sorprendido ante la repentina petición de su novia, pero de pronto su entusiasmo regreso.

-Acepto-Contesto Ash con determinación.

En el campo de batalla estaban Lucario y Golduck a cierta distancia.

-No creas que podrás vencerme solo porque venciste a Lorelei-Dijo Misty desafiante.

-Eso lo veremos-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-¡Golduck Surf!-Ordeno Misty

Golduck creo una tremenda ola bajo sus pies y se aproximó hacia Lucario.

-¡Salta y dispara una esfera aura!

-¡Esquívalo y usa psíquico!

Lucario intento darle con la esfera a Golduck, pero este fue más ágil evitando el ataque y además con su potente ataque psíquico mando a Lucario al suelo.

-¿Lucario estas bien?

-Grua Grua-Contesto Lucario aun en buena forma.

-Me alegro, ahora Lucario ataque óseo.

-¡Golduck cuidado!-Grito Misty.

Pero ya era tarde, Lucario había desencadenado una serie de ataques contra Golduck sin detenerse hasta que finalmente lo lanzo contra un árbol de una patada.

-¡Esfera aura!

-¡Hidrobomba!

Ambos ataques chocaron en medio del campo creándose una pequeña explosión.

-¡Golpe aéreo!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ash se impresiono ante el movimiento que tomo por sorpresa a Lucario dañándolo.

-¡Lucario!

-¡Otra vez!

-¡Gira y usa ataque óseo!

Lucario improviso un Contraescudo con la idea de Ash rebotando el ataque de Golduck.

-¡Cola de acero!

-¡Hidrobomba!

En medio del aire Lucario fue alcanzando por Golduck siendo derrotado.

-Buena pelea…-Dijo Ash regresando a Lucario a su pokebola.

Misty estaba contenta, aun podía vencer a Ash en una batalla.

-Bien, saca tu siguiente pokemon-Contesto Misty algo ruda.

-¿Qué le sucede hoy?-Se preguntó Ash-Bien ya voy-Dijo Ash lanzando su siguiente pokebola esta vez salió Bulbasaur.

-¡Corsola yo te elijo!

-¡Hojas navaja!

-¡Cañón de picos!

Ambos ataques chocaron y ningún pokemon resulto con daño alguno.

-Bulbasaur paralizador-Ordeno Ash, un polvo paralizador afecto a Corsola dificultándole el movimiento.

-¡Corsola rápido usa cañón de picos!

Corsola no reaccionaba.

-¡Drenadoras!-Ordeno ahora Ash.

Rápidamente una semilla comenzó a drenar energía de Corsola.

-¡Prepara el rayo solar!

Bulbasaur acumulo energía para su poderoso ataque.

-¡Corsola rayo de hielo!-Ordeno Misty justo en el momento que Corsola logro moverse.

El ataque daño a Bulbasaur sin embargo este logro resistirlo y disparar su ataque derrotando a Corsola.

-Uff… bien hecho amigo-Felicito Ash a su pokemon.

-Bien el siguiente gana-Dijo Misty mirando a Ash con determinación.

-Y ese seré yo-Contesto Ash tomando una pokebola.

-¡Gyarados yo te elijo!

-¡Gabite tu turno!

El pokemon serpiente marina se paró intimidante frente al pokemon dragón.

-Esa fue una muy mala elección Ash, Gabite es dos veces débil a tipo hielo-Dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

-Pues veremos si eso te ayuda a vencernos-Contesto Ash levantando el puño con confianza.

-¡Acua cola!-Ordeno Misty.

-¡Garchomp salta y usa Carga Dragón!-Ordeno Ash en oposición.

El ataque de Gyarados fue evadido con éxito mientras que el de Gabite golpeaba con fuerza al pokemon gigante mandando todo su cuerpo a tierra firme.

-¡Gyarados rayo de hielo!

-¡Gabite excavar!

Gabite evito el ataque metiéndose en un agujero, mientras Gyarados se incorporó.

-¡Estate atento y usa lanzallamas cuando salga!-Ordeno Misty

Ash miro impresionado a su novia.

-Ella realmente quiere ganar…-Pensó Ash-¡Gabite prepárate para usar Garra Dragón!

Gabite apareció convenientemente por detrás de la enorme serpiente, Gyarados se volteo rápidamente y disparo el poderoso lanzallamas, Gabite resistió el ataque cubriendo con sus garras mientras estas brillaban al iniciarse su ataque finalmente se aproximó hacia Gyarados propinándole un segundo golpe.

-¡Corre justo debajo de él y usa meteoro dragón!-Ordeno Ash.

-¡No lo aras! ¡Hiperrayo!-Ordeno Misty.

Gyarados apunto el poderoso rayo directo a Gabite mientras este también se preparaba para disparar su ataque, finalmente ambos chocaron creándose otra explosión, pero el ataque de Gabite se dividió en varios proyectiles tras la explosión cayendo estos contra Gyarados y derrotándolo

-¡Ganamos!-Celebro Ash.

-Gyarados regresa…-Dijo Misty algo apagada devolviendo al pokemon a su pokebola.

-¡Je! Parece que ahora también te puedo vencer a ti-Dijo Ash alegre acariciando la cabeza de Gabite

Misty bajo la cabeza no quería que Ash la viera a los ojos en ese momento ella estaba realmente triste.

-Oye Mist… no es para tanto es solo una batalla abran muchas más-Dijo Ash animando a la entrenadora.

-¡No! ¡No se trata de eso!-Respondió Misty algo enojada.

Ash retrocedió sorprendido por la actitud de la entrenadora.

-Bueno, bueno hay que ver el enorme lio que arman, no puedo ni escuchar mi propia función-Dijo una chica acompañada de un Ditto.

-¿tú eres…?-Dijo Ash mirando a la chica un momento.

-¡Duplica!-Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-je je es un gusto verlos discutir otra vez-Dijo la chica después de una risita.

Misty suspiro había estado por decir algo que tal vez estuviera equivocado, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco la inferioridad, en muy poco tiempo Ash estaba mejorando cada vez más y más y ella no había tenido tiempo de mejorar y cumplir su sueño de ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemon acuático, mientras Ash cada vez estaba más cerca de su sueño, un sueño que aunque difícil comenzaba a convencer a muchos de que él podría lograrlo.

Paso un rato y los tres entrenadores acampaban, los pokemon de los tres entrenadores se encontraban comiendo, mientras Ash, Misty y Duplica se sentaban frente a una fogata a conversar.

-¿Y cómo han estado?-Pregunto Duplica-Oí que ustedes ya son novios y que además Ash gano la Liga Añil del año pasado.

Misty presiono un poco sus rodillas sin querer acto que no pasó desapercibido por Duplica, pero si por el azabache.

-Así es, tuve mucho apoyo de mis amigos en especial de Misty para lograrlo y por sobre todo de mis pokemon-Contesto Ash animado-Ahora mismo voy en camino de tener una revancha con Bruno de la Elite 4.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas desafiando a la elite?-Contesto Duplica impresionada al punto de casi caer de espalda del tronco en el que estaba sentada.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, ya derroto a Lorelei-Dijo Misty sonriendo.

-Oye Ash quisiera hablar un poco con Misty a solas ya sabes conversación de chicas ¿podrías buscar algo de leña? Luego les contare de cómo han mejorado mis actuaciones junto a Ditto.

-¿eh? Claro…-Dijo Ash prácticamente huyendo queriendo evitar esos temas que él consideraba tan aburridos.

Una vez Ash se retiró Duplica se estiro y cerrando un ojo mientras con el otro miraba directamente a Misty.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? ¿Acaso tú ya no…?-Pregunto Duplica hasta que Misty adivino lo que quería preguntar.

-¿Qué? No, no yo quiero a Ash eso nunca dejara de ser cierto-Contesto Misty-Es solo que…-"Al fin una oportunidad de hablar de eso"-Ash ha mejorado mucho y yo estoy en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes o menos… antes era al menos líder de gimnasio se supone que me fui para ser conocida como la mejor entrenadora de pokemon de agua, pero no he logrado nada-Estallo la pelirroja.

-mm… ya veo… entonces hazlo… sigue tu sueño-Contesto Duplica.

-Quiero apoyar a Ash mientras enfrente a la Elite 4-Contesto Misty.

-¿Y luego?

Misty abrazo sus piernas con una mirada triste.

-No me siento bien siendo la chica a la sombra de su novio increíble maestro pokemon, quiero ser tan buena como él… tomare mi camino para mejorar…

-¿entonces mantendrán eso a distancia?

-¡¿Ya terminaron sus temas de chicas?!-Grito Ash acercándose desde el bosque.

-Espero que hagas lo que hagas te haga feliz-Susurro Duplica poco antes de que llegara Ash.

-¿chicas está todo bien?-Pregunto Ash viendo las caras de ambas.

-Por supuesto que sí, hablábamos de una de esas novelas que solían dar en Kanto debió ser antes de que llegaras Ash-Contesto Duplica.

Ash decidió no prestarle más atención al tema y poco después el trio decidió descansar.

Ash ya se encontraba envuelto en su bolsa de dormir a su lado estaba Pikachu descansando y a su otro lado una pelirroja que lo miraba atentamente con una mirada brillosa, pero a la vez algo triste, tenía que tomar una dura decisión.

-Ash…te quiero…-Dijo Misty con un tono de vos muy suave.

-Yo también te quiero Misty-Contesto Ash sin abrir los ojos.

A Misty se le erizo la piel, hasta que noto que el entrenador seguía dormido lo cual le provoco ternura a la entrenadora que se le acercó un poco más y acaricio su cabeza, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

-Eh sido muy tonta este día, perdóname, sea lo que sea que haga estaré segura de eso, pero de lo que ya estoy segura es que yo quiero a Ash Ketchump desde siempre.

En ese momento Ash se movió durmiendo de costado y coloco un brazo sobre la entrenadora como si la abrazara esta decidió no pensar mucho las cosas y apoyando su frente en el pecho del entrenador se quedó dormida.

**Mientras tanto.**

Un muchacho acompañado de un Darkrai caminaba por una montaña rodeada de neblina.

-Siempre es difícil encontrarte Davis-Dijo Tobías aproximándose hacia un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas delante de un enorme pokemon con alas que parecían estar encendidas en fuego y brillaban con gran intensidad.

-Tobías ¿Cómo te fue en tus viajes?

-Lo conocí-Contesto el muchacho-Es un gran entrenador

-¿Lo conociste? ¿Hablas de…?

-Sí, su hijo Ash Ketchum recientemente ha ganado la liga añil ¿diría que es tiempo de mandarle su mensaje?

-La verdad es que…-El hombre de cabello negro alto y contextura algo musculosa miro a Tobías con seriedad-No tengo ni idea de por dónde empezar-Agrego rascándose la nuca con una expresión bastante relajada.

Tobías tropezó estilo anime y pronto recupero la seriedad.

-Él lo entenderá si se lo explica, vamos Davis tu hijo se volvió un gran entrenador tal como presagiaste.

-Tú lo enfrentaste ¿crees que ya está listo?

-…

-Ponlo aprueba de nuevo, luego de su próximo gran logro… si esta vez te parece que está al nivel tráelo aquí… y por cierto…-De nuevo el hombre tenía una expresión seria-Tengo bastante hambre ¿Qué trajiste?

Tobías volvió a tropezar estilo anime.

**Bueeeeeeeno comienza mi loco plan con este capitulo xD sip ya volvio la inspiracion 2 capitulos seguidos dejen reviews :33 hora de actualizar mi perfil xD**


	5. El regreso de un Campeon

**5-El regreso de un campeón.**

Amanece en Pueblo Paleta Ash y Misty se emocionaron al ver que por fin habían regresado a casa del entrenador.

-¡Al fin! ¡Vamos! ¡No puedo esperar por probar la comida de mama!-Dijo Ash emocionado.

-¡Pikachu!-Dijo Pikachu apoyando a su entrenador.

-Tú siempre estás pensando en comida Ash Ketchum-Contesto Misty bajando la colina corriendo tras él.

Al pasar por el pueblo notaron que mucha gente estaba acumulada alrededor observando algo con sumo interés.

-¿Qué estará pasando ahí?-Pregunto Misty fijando la mirada en la muchedumbre.

-Vamos a ver-Contesto Ash mientras corría hacia ahí.

Al acercarse a la muchedumbre notaron que se trataba de una pelea entre dos pokemon, pero no cualquier tipo ambos eran tipo lucha un Hitmonlee y un Primeape.

-Es un Primeape-Dijo Misty, para luego fijar sus ojos en el entrenador ese hombre se le hacía familiar.

-¡Es mi Primeape!-Grito Ash reconociéndolo con solo verlo y frente a el Hitmonchan nada más y nada menos que Bruno.

-¡He hecho de este pokemon un campeón en boxeo! ¡Ahora solo queda derrotar a los pokemon tipo lucha de un experto como tu Bruno!-Dijo el hombre frente al pokemon del azabache.

-Je… Veamos que puedes hacer-Contesto Bruno.

-¡Primeape usa corpulencia!-Ordeno el hombre.

-Hitmonlee golpe centrado-Dijo Bruno aun de brazos cruzados, mientras su pokemon se aproximaba para finalmente propinar un fuerte golpe contra el pokemon oponente que resistió el ataque tras soltar un quejido.

-¡Wow!-Comento Ash impresionado.

-¡Combate Cercano!-

Primeape comenzó a atacar a gran velocidad, pero Hitmonchan evadía cada golpe con suma facilidad.

-¡Ahora Hitmonlee una vez más golpe centrado!-Ordeno Bruno.

Hitmonchan finalmente bloqueo un golpe con su puño izquierdo y con el derecho le propino un fuerte golpe que dejo noqueado al pokemon de Ash en el suelo.

-La batalla a terminado, me retiro-Dijo Bruno de volviendo a su pokemon.

-¡Espera!-Grito Ash.

Tanto Primeape como el hombre que lo entreno levantaron la cabeza al oír esa vos.

-¿No eres…?-Pregunto el hombre.

-Soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y voy a retarte Bruno-Luego miro con una expresión que pasó de decidida a gentil a su pokemon-Hola Primeape

El pokemon al reconocer a su entrenador se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-¡También te extrañe amigo!-Dijo Ash abrazando al pokemon aunque quejándose un poco ya que la fuerza de este hacia su agarre muy fuerte.

-Sí, Lorelei me aviso de tu victoria, te esperare en el lugar acordado para ajustar cuentas-Contesto Bruno y continuo caminando.

-Ash Ketchum oí que eres el campeón de Kanto, pero derrotar a Lorelei…. Estoy impresionado.

-Gracias por cuidar tanto de mi Primeape-Contesto Ash-¿Qué aran ahora?

-Él ya es un campeón Ash, creo que debo aceptar que estoy mayor para esto… tu puedes hacerlo más fuerte desde aquí consíguele una revancha-Dijo el hombre en tono de súplica.

Ash sonrió y se acomodó la gorra.

-Claro, déjamelo a mí, estos días vamos a entrenar mucho ¿Listo para entrenar con tu viejo entrenador Primeape?

Esa misma tarde en la residencia Ketchum.

-¡Ash estoy tan feliz por ti y tu primera victoria contra un miembro de la elite 4!-Grito su madre abrazando a su hijo y a Pikachu.

-Ja ja gracias mamá no fue nada fácil-Contesto Ash.

-Pero Ash estuvo increíble-Agrego Misty con una sonrisa que prontamente correspondió el entrenador.

-Bueno tengo algo para mi hijo y su linda novia.

Más tarde todos comían animadamente.

-¿Y cuándo iras a desafiar a Bruno?-Pregunto Delia Ketchum.

-Me tomare esta semana para entrenar duro con mis pokemon, luego iremos a monte ombligo a derrotar a Bruno-Dijo Ash bastante animado.

-¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento aras Ash?-Pregunto Misty.

Al día siguiente el entrenador salió a correr con llantas atadas a su cintura junto a Pikachu y Primeape.

-Sí que es enérgico-Comento Misty.

-Desde niño es de esta manera-Comento Delia con una sonrisa posando su mano sobre la mejilla.

-mm… "¿Cómo habría sido Ash de pequeño?"-Se preguntó Misty-"Seguro no muy diferente a ahora"-Agrego divertida.

Después de eso organizo peleas entre Lucario y Primeape solo a mano limpia.

-Ambos mejoraran sus reflejos y su fuerza con la práctica-Dijo Ash a ambos pokemon.

Estos empezaron una batalla de agilidad contra fuerza.

Fueron días agotadores para el entrenador y sus pokemon quienes entrenaron día y noche.

-Hoy nos tomaremos un descanso y mañana será el día de la batalla-Le dijo Ash a sus pokemon.

Todos animados se repartieron por el campo.

-Oye Ash-Misty se acercó al entrenador con un vaso con refresco.

-Misty, ¿es para mí?-Pregunto Ash.

-mm… si, tu mama me dijo que tal vez lo necesitarías-Contesto Misty mirando en otra dirección.

-oh… así que fue así-Contesto Ash algo decepcionado.

-Pero yo también lo pensé-Agrego Misty aproximándole el vaso al entrenador.

Ash sonrió y tomo el vaso, luego Misty se sentó a su lado.

-Oye Ash eh estado algo curiosa ¿Cómo eras tú de niño?-Pregunto Misty.

-Creí que para ti era un niño-Contesto Ash sonriéndole.

-jaja enserio Ash-Contesto Misty.

-Muy bien, muy bien, déjame recordar mm… Me gustaba pasear por el bosque, Gary y yo a veces perseguíamos pokemons y nos metíamos en muchos problemas por eso el con su tío y yo con mi…-Ash paro en seco-Bueno… con mi mama mi papa decía que eso lo herede de él.

-Ohh… Ash lo siento-Contesto Misty sintiendo que había hecho que Ash tocara un tema incómodo para él.

-No es nada, en serio, él era increíble, un increíble entrenador según mi mama, la verdad lo recuerdo vagamente-Contesto Ash.

-Estaría orgulloso-Contesto Misty.

-Si-Ash se puso de pie y se acomodó la gorra-Voy a dar un paseo.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Misty.

-Tranquila en verdad estoy bien-Contesto Ash con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te veré en un rato-Contesto Misty para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y volver a casa.

Misty realmente sentía curiosidad, pero no quería preguntarle a Ash quien parecía siempre querer evitar ese tema.

-¿Señora Ketchum?-Pregunto Misty acercándose a su suegra.

-Misty, querida te dije que me comenzaras a llamar Delia o suegrita-Contesto Delia amablemente y en plan de bromear con la chica.

Misty se apeno.

-De-Delia hoy note que Ash tiene ojos similares a los tuyos-Dijo Misty para introducir el tema.

-Sí, el resto es muy parecido a su padre-Contesto la mujer alegre.

-Es verdad ¿Él también era un entrenador increíble, no?-Pregunto Misty.

-Él era un niño, pero adoraba a los pokemon, tenía el corazón más grande que jamás haya visto, solo igualable por mi hijo-Contesto la mujer-Cambiando de tema ¿cómo están ustedes?

-Bien, bien…-Contesto Misty recordando sus dudas de días pasados.

-Misty cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas siempre regresan a estar juntas, pero ahora son jóvenes, si vas a seguir tus sueños es ahora cuando debes hacerlo-Aconsejo la mujer tomando de las manos a la pelirroja.

-Gra-gracias señora Ket… Delia gracias-Contesto Misty más animada.

La mujer le sonrió y la abrazo.

Mientras Ash daba una caminata por la montaña.

-Claro que si, seré un maestro pokemon, yo si lo lograre-Contesto Ash levantando su puño al cielo.


End file.
